


Moonlit Sorrow

by MonsterAmongCashton (IfWallsCouldMuke)



Series: Lure of the Moon [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Agender Character, Alpha! Ashton, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Ashton Irwin Has a Daddy Kink, Daddy Ashton, Dom/sub Undertones, Flashbacks, Human! Calum, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Reincarnated! Calum, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/MonsterAmongCashton
Summary: Ashton kisses Calum again and he feels only one thing:Love.Or,part two of my Cashton wolf thing that I think people might love more than the first part of the trilogy.





	Moonlit Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I deliver quickly, or do i...

Ashton hasn’t moved an inch since Michael, an Alpha from the Gaelic Pantheon, has taken his Mate’s life in cold blood. The lifeblood has long since gone dry, but Ashton doesn’t mind the coldness.

“I wish I died with you, my Moon…” Ashton sobs, eyes bloodshot from crying for last three moonrises. “Alas, the Fates won’t let me have that luxury…”

Ashton turns into his wolf form and curls up next to his dead mate, his mind fleeting to the first time they truly have _seen_ each other.

⤊⤊⤊

Ashton has seen the new-moon-sky coloured pelt so many times in his dreams but seeing _his Mate_ the first time in flesh and blood… it excites his very _soul_. Only thing he can _see_ is his Mate; only thing he can _smell_ is his Mate; _only thing he can feel is his Mate._

“ _Alpha_ ,” the Fiona, his Beta, sounds proud of herself. Her grey pelt is ruffled, her Mate, Declan, close by. “ _I am pleased to have borne you your Fated,”_ she accepts a few licks from Declan.

“You have done well, my fierce Beta,” Ashton tells the female who has served him for dozens of moons. “You deserve endless gratitude from me.”

“ _I've yet to name him, Alpha,”_ Fiona informs him.

“ _He needs a name befitting the gifts he bears,”_ Declan states. “ _The pup smells strongly of Old Magick. The gods have blessed him.”_

“A favoured wolf who is also my Mate…” Ashton muses, shifting into his wolf form as he trots towards his Mate.

The newborn pup opens his eyes when Ashton touches their muzzles together, his eyes as deep at the most ancient amber stone. He sees their future flitting through their linked minds—silvery-yellow coloured wolf running alongside a smaller, new-moon-sky coloured wolf, both connected by love, always love.

“ _Calum,”_ the name falls, unbidden, and his Mate—Calum—licks at Ashton's nose.

⤋⤋⤋

Ashton blinks more tears away. He knows better than to fall into depression, especially when their surviving child needs him. He hates being in his human form, but he needs to be in his rational form.

“Aislinn-Katja Irys,” the name rolls off with all the sorrow he feels for his dead mate and children, and something in the young pup reminds him greatly about Calum.

As if sending their father’s grief, the young pup climbs into his lap and starts yipping until he picks them up and rubs their noses together. They wag their tail, tritone silver/grey/azure colours of their eyes as serene as the half-moon.

“You’re all the I have left now…”

⤊⤊⤊

 _“The Alpha himself is teaching me how to hunt?”_ the young pup’s voice sounds excited, and it’s the voice Ashton identifies as his _Mate_ ’s. “ _Mum, what if I embarrass myself?_ ”

Fiona sounds exasperated, and Ashton feels just a tad bit sorry for his Beta. She appears to be in her human form, like she wanted to tell Ashton something in that form. “Cal, my baby… the Alpha has a special interest in you, remember that?”

“ _Yeah, but I’m barely old enough to stay in my human form longer than an hour!”_ Calum huffs, his new-moon-sky coloured hindquarters raised in a playful manner.

“Hello, Alpha,” Fiona cuts her son’s tirade. “As you can see, Cal isn’t as confident as I was at his age.”

“He’s barely seen fourteen winters, give him a rest,” Ashton laughs, causing Calum to trot over at him in awe. “Hello, Calum.”

“ _Alpha!”_ Calum’s stubby tail starts to wag like crazy. The young pup is barely half the size of his wolf form, but the colour of the Moon is present in his amber eyes.

“Hello, my little one,” Ashton shifts into his wolf form, towering over his Mate. “ _Ready for your first lesson?”_

Ashton suppresses a happy yowl when he sees how attentive his Mate is. The pup struggles to keep pace with his Alpha, and Ashton ends up slowing down for his him. They walk side-by-side, their furs brushing in an innocent way.

“ _They tell me I’m Gifted_ ,” Calum starts tentatively. “ _That there’s a reason why you frequent me…”_

“ _What else do they tell you?”_ Ashton doesn’t smell any prey, but he halts anyways. “ _Cal…”_

“ _I know who you are_ ,” Calum meets Ashton’s eyes. “ _Why I always dream about running through the Goddess’ Grove with you in my wolf form under the Moonlit sky… why I always feel it in my_ soul _whenever you’re near me.”_

 _“You’re a smart wolf, so say it for me, Cally_ ,” the nickname slips out.

 _“We’re Mates,_ ” Calum takes a few steps forward until they’re nose-to-nose. A tentative forepaw reaches out to touch Ashton’s shoulder, and before he can say anything, he’s pushed onto the ground, with Calum’s tiny frame looming over his massive one.

“ _Calum…”_ the ancient power of the Goddess thrums through his veins _, and Calum’s as well, he can feel it_ , as the Moon reappears from hiding behind the clouds.

When her Light sheds on them, they’re changed into their human forms. Ashton blinks in confusion when he sees Calum’s human form for the first time. His Mate has sun-kissed skin, with lush lips and eyes colour of the deepest shade of amber possible. The innocence in him exudes _purity_. His eyes travel down south and sees the etches on the young Warrior’s abdomen, indicating the twelve gifts he’s received when he was born.

“You’re beautiful…” the words fall out of Ashton’s lips before he can process them, a light tint colouring Calum’s chees at the compliment. “Can I hide in you for a while?”

“You’re my Alpha…” Calum seems to be dazed, for what, Ashton can’t tell.

Before they both know it, their lips are touching, and for the first time in thousands of years of existing, Ashton feels it.

_True happiness and soul-level love._

⤋⤋⤋

**_ Centuries and centuries later… _ **

 

“Fiona, from this day forward, I relieve you from your duties as a Beta,” Ashton says in his ceremonial tone as the old, but still fierce, female wolf looks at him with pride and joy. “I, Ashton of Chaos, call down the gods of the North to look down at this young, skilled wolf I am proud to call my child, Aislinn-Katja Irys, who has served me, protected this Clan of wolves as long as they’ve been alive. Yesterday, they were my child; today, I call them my Beta. I present to you, Aislinn-Katja Irys as the new Beta of our people!”

Fiona, the grandmother of Ashton’s child, gives AK a congratulating hug before joining her husband, who’s been and Elder for a little bit longer.

“Mm, fuck yes!” AK giggles, a sound so akin to their dead father’s. “Oh, shit, am I allowed to swear?”

“Baby, you’ve been swearing since you were, like, twenty in human years,” Ashton rolls his eyes at his child. “I miss him…”

“I know you do, Papa,” AK’s soulful, tritone grey/silver/azure eyes soften by a landslide. “It’s why you don’t sound truly happy anymore. I remember when he was killed…” horrors flash through their eyes. “You lost your Mate, and I lost my littermates and Dadda, you do realise that?”

“You were all my flesh and blood,” Ashton shakes his head. “I can’t forget that.”

 

///

 

Ashton hasn’t been in the Midgard in forever. His last venture here was with a very young AK when they wanted to experience mortal things. He fidgets with the hem of his red shirt when someone bumps into him.

“Sorry, I wasn’t—”

Ashton can’t _think_.

The human who bumped into him can’t be older than twenty-five, and he has the face that has been haunting him for last nine-hundred years. His height seems to be taller, eye-to-eye level with Ashton.

“It’s okay,” Ashton smiles— _I missed smiling_ —and bends down to pick the stuff the human has dropped. “I’m Ashton.”

“Calum,” the human— _Calum_ —replies. “I was headed back home from my lecture, and, fuck, wasn’t expecting to run into a gorgeous being like you—wait.”

Calum looks like a confused, lost pup, which is something Ashton missed dearly.

“Why don’t I buy you a coffee? You look like you need it.”

 

Ashton soon finds out that Calum is a uni student—AK goes to Midgard oft enough to update him on human things—majoring in Canine Biology. He’s twenty-two, and has three Labs—chocolate, golden, and black. They were all rescued from a kill shelter, and he hadn’t the heart to not adopt all three of the sisters.

“Do you live alone?” Ashton asks cautiously.

“Oh, um, my parents are renting me a basement not far from the campus,” a blush coats Calum’s handsome face. “My girls are with my sister though—I have a cough and I don’t want my girls to be worried. Plus, she _is_ their mum.”

“Can I come over?” Ashton doesn’t do subtlety. He wants to see if the human-reincarnation of Calum has the same marks. “Also, nice tattoos.”

“Thanks,” Calum’s eyes flit to his full-sleeve.

The full-sleeve is truly astounding. There’s a wolf, howling at the New Moon, with the pelt as dark as the new-moon-sky. There are twelve stars, and the second-half of the full-sleeve is the reflection, only the reflection shows a different-coloured wolf, with the pelt as light and serene as the silvery-yellow Light the Moon shines with.

“When did you get your work done?” Ashton jerks his chin in the direction of the full-sleeve. “Must’ve taken at least three sessions.”

“I always felt drawn to wolves,” Calum confesses. “I started with the black wolf—he’s my spirit animal, when I was eighteen?” _In more ways than one, Cally_. “The white one… I keep seeing him in my dreams.” Calum’s amber eyes meet Ashton’s moonstone-hazel ones. “And I guess you can come over… but don’t blame me if you trip over shit.”

 

Ashton can’t remember the last time he felt this much alive. His blood is thrumming with the Old Magick that is the Soulmate bond. The moment they kick the door shut, Ashton’s lips are on Calum’s, tasting the same love and hope he thought he lost. Calum mewls, his back arched against Ashton’s large hands. The same passion Ashton knew and felt when he first consummated with his Mate, the wolf-Calum, it flares back to life as they interlock themselves into a heated embrace. Ashton can’t feel where his body begins and Calum’s end, both stumbling blindly towards the nearest comfortable place in form of Calum’s leather sofa. A long, drawn-out moan escapes from the Alpha when they fall gracelessly onto the leather, his powerful thighs bracketing Calum’s. They are yet to break the passion-locked kiss when Ashton literally rips Calum’s leggings off his stupidly thick legs. He wraps them around his waist, taking full dominance, and starts grinding their hips together. Calum keens, writhes, and just makes the neediest noise Ashton has ever heard in his life.

“Please…” Calum pants, his eyes blown wide, the air smelling strongly of sex. “Just please…”

“Mm, you gotta be more specific, baby,” Ashton growls, knowing his eyes are shade of rich honey. “I can edge you for longer than you can imagine, lick every inch of your delectable body until you can’t take it anymore…”

“Just…” Calum’s entire body goes taut, then he collapses as the aftershocks of his first orgasm rips through him. “Not fair… you’re so fuckin’ hot…”

“Oh, I know,” Ashton attaches his lips to that succulent looking neck and bites down, hard.

The pleasure of Marking one’s Mate is always in the hand of the dominant one, so by doing this, Ashton knows of the risks. He keeps a firm hand on Calum’s throat, making the human produce a loud whine. Ashton’s hand wanders until it’s at Calum’s bare hole and he circles the fluttering rim. Calum whimpers, and just hands Ashton his bottle of lube.

“Oh, we don’t need this,” Ashton says cockily, replacing his fingertips with his tongue.

Calum yelps, body growing more tense as Ashton’s long tongue takes its sweet time remembering how Calum tasted. He moans at every ounce Calum’s got to offer, soon rendering his Mate into loud, frenzied state. He keeps alternating between long swipes and jabs at Calum’s prostate until he comes with a shout of _‘daddy!’_

“Mm,” Ashton _finally_ undoes his leather pants and Calum, who flipped over, _drools_ at the sight.

“You’re hung like a horse,” Calum giggles, grabbing the lube, and sneaks a wristy as he slobbers the slippery liquid onto Ashton’s cock.

“I’ll have you know that I’m _much_ bigger than a horse,” Ashton winks, reclaiming his Mate’s lips with a deep sigh of joy.

Calum’s legs find their position around Ashton’s waist, bumping their crotches together. Ashton obliged like the whipped bitch he is, and slowly pushes in. He realises just about how fucking powerful it felt to be sheathed by his Mate’s velvety warmth. Calum _howls_ , like the first time they made love aeons ago.

“ _It’s you_ ,” Calum’s lips don’t move, but Ashton still hears him.

Ashton doesn’t want to fight the tears gathering in his eyes, and he lets Calum kiss the joyful tears away. Calum’s hands come about to cup Ashton’s cheekbones, his own amber eyes tearing up.

“I missed you so much,” Ashton begins, only to be interrupted by a kiss to his nose. “Gods, there wasn’t a day I didn’t think about you—about _us_.”

“I’m here now,” Calum promises, sounding like a young god. “It took a long-ass time, but I’m back with you.”

Ashton gathers his Mate’s left hand and kisses the palm before interlocking their fingers together, held above their heads, and starts moving. His body remembers all the kinks and grooves Calum had, like—

“Ashy!” Calum giggles when Ashton bites an inch down from his left collarbone. “Bad Ashy!”

Ashton barks in his way of giggling. He slows his thrusts down so he can focus on creating love-bites on his Mate’s torso, each bruise causing Calum to writhe and make it easier for Ashton to plough into his prostate.

“Mm, aren’t you looking pretty?” Ashton emphasises his words with a harsh thrust into Calum’s prostate. “Gods, you’re so surreal.”

“I—”

Calum’s climax triggers Ashton’s Knot, and his reborn Mate’s eyes widen from surprise when his cock flares out.

“Oh,” Calum giggles, joy and love still very present in his amber beauty. “They weren’t kidding with the Knotting stuff in the fanfics, then…”

“I’m ignoring that,” Ashton huffs, a giggly Calum kissing his lips to dissipate the huff.

Ashton tells his Mate of stories he missed in last nine-hundred years, telling him their child has grown to be the most loyal, most beautiful wolf there is. Calum nods, cuddled up to Ashton’s warmth as his fierce amber eyes bore into his hazel ones.

“Does our child know I’m reincarnated?” Calum starts playing with Ashton’s neck-length curls, bouts of giggles adoring his words.

“AK… they can manage our Clan without me butting my nose into everything, and I wouldn't make them my Beta if I didn't have faith in them,” Ashton crosses his eyes when Calum’s dainty forefinger boops his nose. “I believe I have nine-hundred years to make up for…”

“Can I take a nap first?” Calum whines, so much like the pup he used to be.

Chuckling, since his Knot has gone down five minutes ago, he pulls out and presses a quick kiss to his Mate’s temple and they drift off to sleep, together, for the first time in aeons.

 _I feel at home,_ is the last thought that flits Ashton’s head before he falls asleep into the same, harmonious slumber he always had with Calum’s scent—their combined scent—filling his senses.

 

///

 

Ashton wakes up to the scent he missed dearly, the thought alone able to make him tear up. Calum mumbles something about how _thick_ Ashton is, (the Alpha isn’t too sure in _what sense_ ) before waking up, eyes wide and curious.

“I thought I dreamt it up,” Calum speaks Ashton’s mind. “Thought I’d wake up alone again…”

“None of that anymore, my Moon,” Ashton seals his promise with a kiss to Calum’s sleep-swollen lips. “You’ll never be by yourself, this is my new Vow to you…”

“I love you,” the words taste like the summertime breeze on his pelt when he’s running down the plateau, as they kiss. “I was born to love you, my Alpha.”

“And I have found you again, my Moon,” Ashton whispers against Calum’s lips. “You are everything to me.”

Ashton kisses Calum again and he feels only one thing:

 _Love_.

**Author's Note:**

> The Finale will be posted after a few more oneshots that are WIP...


End file.
